A receptacle is used for plugging a mating electronic device to implement an electrical connection therebetween. With more and more electric vehicles put into operation, it is necessary to consider how to improve the safety performance of charging the electric vehicles. An electric vehicle usually can be charged by plugging an external charging gun into a charging receptacle. In practice, a receptacle for charging an electric vehicle usually needs to use a circuit board. One question to be considered is how to protect an electronic device such as a circuit board or the like from external damages.